Alenadria and the Damaged Soul
by HarryAndHungerGameFan
Summary: A girl named Alenadria's family was killed my Lord Voldemort, and unlike HP she remembered because she was four. She is taken cared of by her 22 year old sister and husband. This story will most likely have mistakes in till I fix them. Please give helpful reviews!


**Alenadria Hampton and the Damaged Soul**

**Disclamer: Idea and most characters belong to J.K Rowling**

* * *

Chapter One

The Kerrers (Pronouced Ka-rerz) hated the thought of being out thrown the name 'Top Dog'. They where very pleased to say they where one of the most successful family. they didn't like change much. Anything they didn't have power over was not allowed. The Kerrers' life was perfect, with one exception. They had a dark secret,in which their greatest fear was that someone would find out,oh they thought they couldn't bear it if someone found out about the Hamptons. was 17 when she had , so she wasonly thirty-three. Oh... what would the neighbors say?! If they were to show on their doorstep on Number 9 Lorvea Drive, Kir Day in London Mrs. and Mr. Kerrers had a set of female twins,Cali and Kaley. In there opinion they were the finest. The Kerrers knew that had a sister about four years old. Another fabulous reason to keep that family away. They couldn't have their children around a child like THAT! She knew she was like...that!

When Kaley(4) woke up on that dark blue-grey morning our story begins, Kaley is four and goes to preschool,her little sister ,Kali, stays home. makes breakfast and chats cheerfully, hums as he picks out his suit. He runs the city as mayor he is tall,broad, man with a small mouth and large eyes was a little short,thin and had a small nose with big eyes,also.

Both Mr. and have brown hair. Kaley was normal size a little small, with big eyes and small nose. With lovely soft brown curls, Kali was small and sort of big with fluffy brown hair and large brown eyes.

At half past seven piked up his big work bag, breifcase and coffee and pecked on the cheek,kissed Kali and Kaley and left the house and got in his car and backed out of the drive way, but in his rearview mirror saw a...OWL! Even worse an owl reading an atlas. For a split second didn't comprihind what he saw. Then he jerked his head out the window at the owl,but there wasn't an atlas in sight but then he saw the owl reading the sign that said Kir Day. No _looking_ at the sign. Owls can't read. It was the trick of the light, had to be. He pulled into the parking lot of the City Hall. He got into the elevator and arrived at the top floor. He walked to the end of the long hall. and arrived at the office door that said in cursive letters

_Mayor Kyle Kerrer_

_Office 209_

He pushed open the office door and sat at his desk facing the door and worked on the computor and he didn't notice like 9 owls fly by the window,but the people on the streets did,He was having a very good day. He got paid, and got a lot done. At lunch he decided to go to the sandwhich deli across the he left, but he noticed strange people in cloaks of all colors,_ It's some funraiser for...somehting._When he had his sandwhich he look for he caught some of the conversation

"Yeah that's what I heard Hampton...dead!"

"She deafeted him..somehow yeah,Alendria."

He stopped dead in his tracks Alendria _Hampton _He quickly ran to his office,yelled at his secretary not to bother him and started dialing his number '289-478-' then he stopped '_No' _He knew how upset got at the mention of her mother _'think about it Alendria is not a very uncommon name ' _he wasn't sure her name was Alendria it could be Alexandria or Aden? Best not to upset . He had a good rest of the day. When he was driving Home he saw that same owl, sitting perfectly still, not moving a bit. " Move!" He said to it. It didn't budge, he pulled up in his driveway it was seven forty-five. "I'm home " He said to . He sat down to see the last of the news. "-and bird watchers everywhere are reporting sights of owls everywhere, we can't explain why and now to weather" "Thanks, although in Kent,there having been reporting showers of shooting stars! Now I can't promise that,but I can promise a wet night tonight!. shut of the telivison. "Dear what is the name of your sister?" had a stern expression,she sat down and sipped her tea threw pursed lips "Alenadria Hampton, quite a nasty common name" she said "Very" He agreed, Later he went up to bed. He very quickley heard the snores of He himself lay awake thinking.

Later, a man suddenly apeard on the street, unaware that everything from his coat to his high-heeled black buckled boots were unwelcome. You could look then blink and he would be there, you'd think he just popped out of the ground! This man had hair and beard that both tuck into his belt,he wore a dark blue cloak and half moon spectales,his nose was crooked like he had at least broken it twice, his eyes where watery blue. He searched his cloak for something,He then pulled out what you think to be a silver cigarette lighter he popped the top and clicked the nearest street lamp when out,he then clicked it twelve times. You couldn't see anything happening down on the beaty eyed on drive number 2. "Ok Professor McGonagall come out." The owl flew and transformed into a women with a emerald cloak and her hair in a tigh knot in the back. She looked on her watch "Hagrid is late, How can you trust him with something a important as that!" She whispeared angrly "I would trust Hagrid with my life." He replied "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,Dumbledore,but he isn't the most responsible " Just then a gaint motorcycle FLYING landed and a man at least 2 feat taller and at leat 3 times wider than a normal man got of with a large bundle of blankets "Where did you get the bike?" asked Dumbledore "Borrowed it from young Sirius Black, sir." Hagrid " What are we doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked "I'm giving Alenadria to her sister, her only family" He said "Not number nine they hate us!" "It's best" "But shes famous!" "Exactly imagine he is famous before you can control your in school she will be raised normally here" she sighed "I gave them a letter" "Can a say goodbye? Dumbledore" Hagrid walked over and gave him what looked like a very uncomfortable kiss.

Professor Dumbledore set her on the doorstep an left.

They left and Clare Hampton sleep not knowing today somewhere people are saying "To Alenadria Hampton the Girl who lived!"


End file.
